Devil
by ViPeriwinkle
Summary: Levi, rey de Karuna, es conocido por ser un asesino sin escrúpulos, un gobernador mezquino y malvado. Eren, líder del ejército más famoso del país, es obligado a protegerle después de que este reciba amenazas de muerte. ¿Será capaz de ayudar a alguien a quien odia? AU
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

En esta historia tan solo conservo los personajes. El mundo es totalmente distinto.

Oh, y hay yaoi. Concretamente Eren x Levi. ¡Espero que os guste!

 _Prólogo_

 _Las tragedias ocurren cada poco tiempo, para recordarnos lo valiosa que es la felicidad._

 _En el caso del pueblo Karuna, fue el asesinato de sus amados reyes._

 _Amelia, la joven reina más bonita del país, amable y cariñosa. Amaba a su pueblo, y su pueblo la amaba a ella._

 _Satori, el rey más tenaz y valiente. Conquistaba ciudades sin apenas esfuerzo._

 _Ambos murieron a manos de su hijo, Levi, el cual fue odiado desde entonces. Se hizo con la corona y sembró el pánico por todo el reino..._

\- ¿Qué tal, cómo te suena?

\- No lo sé... suena a cuento de hadas, es poco creíble. Además, creo que pintas a Levi mejor de lo que es.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Digo que sembró el pánico...

\- Ya, ¿no te parece poco?

\- Bueno... puede.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron acompañados de un gran estruendo, dejando ver a cinco hombre de espaldas anchas y brazos musculados rodeando a un pequeño, pero malhumorado, monarca.

\- ¡Su majestad! - dijo el bibliotecario mientras él y su ayudante se agachaban en señal de reverencia. - ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

El rey miró por toda la biblioteca, y tras unos minutos, le dio un papel a su tembloroso empleado.

\- Mándala a Caravan. - y salió de la biblioteca, cerrando el acto con otro estruendo.

Ambos hombrecillos tardaron unos segundos en recobrar la compostura, pero el ayudante fue más rápido y cogió el papel en cuestión para cotillear su interior.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si nos pillan nos cuelgan!

La persecución alrededor de la mesa y las risas cesaron cuando uno de los libros cayó al suelo, haciendo que ambos se inclinaran al instante y pidieran clemencia por sus vidas.

\- Eso ha estado cerca - susurró el pequeño.

El bibliotecario soltó un gruñido y le quitó la carta de las manos.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No tienes nada de curiosidad? Caravan es un lugar de cultivos, fiestas... ¿qué le puede interesar a nuestro rey?

Su compañero miró al infinito durante un segundo.

\- Su ejército - susurró.

\- ¿Ejército...?

Ambos se miraron. Podían tener en sus manos una declaración de guerra, o tal vez la aniquilación total de su pueblo. ¿Cómo dejarlo pasar?

Con curiosidad y miedo, comenzaron a leer el escrito del rey.

\- ¿Guardaespaldas? - dijeron a la vez.

***************************** _Caravan, cuartel del ejército**************************_

\- ¿Guardaespaldas? - dijo Eren, indignado. - Erwin, no puedo hacer esto. Sabes perfectamente quién es ese hombre, y lo mucho que ha perjudicado a nuestra ciudad. ¿Cómo esperas que llegue al pueblo y les diga a mis compañeros que tenemos que hacer de su niñera?

\- No irán todos. - dijo Erwin sin siquiera mirarle. - Irás tú y otras dos personas. Solo serán unos días, Eren.

El castaño se negó una y otra vez, diciendo que jamás permitiría que sus amigos hicieran tal cosa, ni él mismo, alegando que aún les quedaba dignidad. Tras una intensa pelea que acabó en fracaso, Eren volvió a su casa, resignado a darle la noticia a sus compañeros.

\- Eren - susurró Mikasa cuando abrió la puerta. - Te ves cansado. ¿Pasa algo?

La chica se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Eren a sentarse a su lado. El joven apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y le mostró la carta del rey de Karuna.

\- Vaya...

\- Exacto - suspiró - Vaya. No puedo creer que tenga que hacer este trabajo, es absurdo.

\- ¿No te has negado?

\- ¡Claro que me he negado! - dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto, enfurecido - Pero el maldito al parecer nos da dinero para pagar el entrenamiento a los cadetes, sin su ayuda apenas tendríamos soldados. Se lo debemos. - Dijo dando vueltas por el salón.

Mikasa se levantó y lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo.

\- No te preocupes, Eren, iré contigo y acabará pronto. - Sonrió y le dio un suave beso. - Déjame que calme tu ira.

-¿Estás de coña? - soltó Jean - No pienso ayudar a ese canalla. Yo paso.

Eren suspiró. Sabía que Jean jamás iría, pero para su sorpresa ni Sasha ni Connie querían ayudarle. A Reiner apenas le veía, y Annie y Bertolt habían pasado siquiera de ir a la reunión.

No tenía opción, tendría que pedírselo a Armin.

Era lo último que buscaba, darle más problemas a su amigo. Era muy inteligente, pero débil físicamente, si algo le pasaba en Karuna definitivamente no se lo perdonaría a su rey.

Salió del comedor asqueado por su situación y se dirigió a la casa azul de la calle. Llamó un par de veces y un desordenado rubio le abrió la puerta, agitado.

-¡Eren!- dijo de inmediato - ¡Había olvidado que había una reunión!

\- No te preocupes. Tengo que pedirte algo.

...

-Vaya. No sé qué decir, Eren, no estoy muy dispuesto a ayudar a un asesino.

-Armin, solo serán unos meses. Vamos Mikasa y yo, te necesito, eres el único que me queda por preguntar. No te lo habría pedido si no tuviera más opción que hacerlo.

Aquello pareció convencer a su amigo.

-Está bien- suspiró - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

¡Deja tu review!


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

\- ¿Desde cuándo ir a Karuna es tan jodidamente caro?

Mikasa suspiró. Eren llevaba quejándose de **todo** desde que comenzaron el viaje. Si iba a estar así durante toda su estancia en el reino extranjero, iba a llevarse más de un golpe.

Miró a Armin, quien llevaba sentado en el carruaje todo el tiempo, sin apenas apartar la mirada de la ventanilla. Se sentó de frente y le cogió de la mano. El rubio le dirigió una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa forzada, haciendo notar su incomodidad por ese viaje.

\- Armin - sonrió - No te preocupes. Me encargaré personalmente de que no te tengas que acercar a él.

Realmente no había ninguna razón para que Armin tuviese tanto miedo al rey de Karuna. Simplemente, era algo cobarde. Odiaba el conflicto y a todo aquel que lo provocase (se enfadaba mucho con Eren), sobre todo si encima, era por placer.

\- ¿Crees que tenía alguna razón para matar a sus padres? - preguntó.

Eren entró en el carruaje, agitado, a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta.

\- Si la tenía no se molestó en darla a conocer, así que igualmente no tiene validez alguna. Ese hombre es un asesino, Armin, pero estaremos poco tiempo defendiéndole. Además, nos pagan un dinerillo extra. - dijo guiñándole un ojo. Armin sonrió.

Pasadas las horas, llegaron a Karuna. El centro de la ciudad era enorme, Eren y Armin no hacían más que mirar a sus alrededores discutiendo cuál sería el primer sitio al que ir, dónde comer o qué burdeles deberían visitar. Eren recibió una patada en la espinilla por parte de Mikasa por esto último.

El cochero les dejó en su hotel, recibió su pago y se fue, después de recomendarles un par de nombres de chicas del burdel más cercano. Otra patada en la espinilla para él.

\- La habitación 204 para mi, y la 205 para vosotros. Buenas noches chicos. Y dejarme dormir, anda. - dijo Armin entrando en su habitación. Mikasa se ruborizó y Eren se rió.

* _Habitación 205 *_

La ducha del hotel fue todo un éxito. Eren prácticamente se pasó allí la noche, acicalándose y magreándose... todo un espectáculo. Mikasa, ya cansada, decidió salir y secarse.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿No te gusta? ¡Si hasta creo que esto tiene función jacuzzi!

Rió, y con algo de vagueza se peinó el pelo y empezó a secárselo. Eren seguía relajándose con el agua caliente, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado durante un segundo para la pelinegra de ojos grises...

\- Eren - dijo seria, dejando el secador.

\- ¿Hm? - le miró.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos así?

La pregunta desconcertó al muchacho. Habían estado mucho tiempo así, divirtiéndose y apenas hablando de lo que realmente ocurría. Cierto que alguna vez había salido el tema de conversación, pero jamás había visto a su hermana adoptiva de aquella forma - casi parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.

\- ¿A qué... te refieres? - balbuceó.

Pero no recibió respuesta inmediata. Mikasa salió del baño y se metió en la cama, ignorando a Eren. Con su experiencia en la ducha estropeada, decidió salir del baño, secarse y salir a tomar el aire al balcón de su habitación, cerrando con cuidado las ventanas para no despertar a Mikasa.

\- Hace una bonita noche, ¿eh?

Eren dió un respingo.

\- ¡Armin! Me has asustado. ¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde?

\- Bueno - farfulló - parece que lo de dejarme dormir no lo escuchasteis.

Eren se disculpó, incómodo.

\- Armin... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Su amigo asintió.

\- ¿Crees que esto... está bien? - dijo señalando a Mikasa, quien parecía dormir profundamente.

Armin sonrió y suspiró. Obviamente era raro, pero desde el principio había sabido que Mikasa estaba colada por su hermanito, y por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, Eren también creía sentir cosas acerca de ella. Pero, ¿merecía la pena?

\- Es tu vida, tío - le dijo sin mirarlo - solo debes tener en cuenta que, aunque sea dura de pelar, es humana. No juegues con ella.

Y dicho esto, entró de nuevo a su habitación, dejando a un perplejo Eren solo. Así no era como Armin solía hablar, pero supo que llevaba razón. Tendría que tomar una decisión sobre Mikasa tarde o temprano...

* _Karuna, habitación de Levi *_

\- ¿Cuándo llegan esos malditos soldados? - preguntó el monarca enfurruñado - llevo esperando todo el día. ¿No decías que llegaban hoy?

\- Lo lamento, majestad, al parecer llegan más tarde - mintió el ministro.

Les habían pillado cerca de un "local de mujeres" haciendo el tonto, echando fotos a esculturas que ni siquiera tenían valor histórico y comiendo en los bares más cutres de la ciudad. Haciendo turismo, en resumen.

Levi los mandó llamar en cuanto llegaran.

\- De acuerdo, majestad.

Enfadado por lo mimados que llegaban a ser los críos del ejército de Caravan, el ministro salió casi corriendo del palacio y se subió en uno de los carruajes de la entrada.

\- Llévame al centro de la ciudad. Esos mocosos no me harán perder más tiempo.

* _Karuna, centro de la ciudad *_

\- ¡Wow, Eren, mira esa figura!

\- ¡Corre, hazle una foto, rápido!

 _Vaya par de idiotas_ , pensó Mikasa. Desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, parecía que se les había olvidado la razón por la cual estaban allí. Casi parecían vacaciones.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar un hombre acercándose a ellos de maner violenta. Rápida, se colocó frente a él.

\- Vaya - dijo el ministro, mirando la daga con la que Mikasa le amenazaba la tripa - me habían dicho que eras buena, chica, pero no que fueras tan desconfiada.

\- ¿Quién eres? - replicó.

Se dio a conocer y la joven retiró el arma, recelosa.

\- Dile a tu jefe que estaremos allí en menos de una hora.

\- Bien - contestó - pero, por favor, que tus amigos parezcan serios. ¿De acuerdo?

Mikasa se giró y vio a sus compañeros poniéndole un bigote a la estatua de una mujer semidesnuda que había en la ciudad.

Iba a ser un día largo.

\- ¡Señor Levi!

Miró a su puerta, cansado. Tenía ganas de dormir y no de que le molestaran.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Loit?

Su ministro abrió la puerta de par en par.

\- Ya han llegado los soldados, su majestad.

\- De acuerdo - suspiró - llévalos al salón principal.

* _Castillo del rey Levi, salón principal*_

Los tres amigos caminaban con miedo por el salón. Era oscuro, y olía de cerrado. No parecía que se usara demasiado para dar fiestas o invitar a gente. Siguieron la alfombra recta de color verde que llegaba a unas escaleras y les mandaron parar y arrodillarse.

\- Ante ustedes, el rey Levi.

\- Podéis levantaros - dijo asqueado.

Mikasa le miró fijamente, analizando lo que veía. Parecía tan cruel como decían. Su cara pálida, sus ojeras bien marcadas y sus facciones de pocos amigos indicaban que no tenía pinta de ser muy agradable. Sin embargo, le asombró ver lo bajito que era. Levi pareció darse cuenta de esa observación y la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Vaya - dijo - me esperaba a los mejores. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

\- Soy Eren Jaeger, líder del ejército de Caravan. Mis compañeros son Mikasa Ackerman, la mejor de nuestro escuadrón, y Armin Arlert, nuestro táctico en la batalla.

Les miró uno a uno, de arriba a abajo, observando cómo respiraban, cómo le miraban.

Mikasa, no parecía tenerle miedo, a decir verdad no parecía sentir nada. En cierto modo, le recordó un poco a sí mismo, y eso no le gustó. Decidió darla de lado y mantenerla alejado de él.

Armin, tenía pavor. Había escuchado historias terribles y temía ser torturado por " el temible rey de Karuna", pero trataba de disimularlo. No parecía mal chico.

Y por último, el líder del ejército. Lo miraba fijamente, analizándolo a él. Respiraba agitadamente, pero, sus ojos no parecían tenerle miedo. Tenían curiosidad. Sintió cierto rubor e incomodidad ante la idea de ser interesante para alguien y desvió la mirada, aturdido.

\- Muy bien - dijo, cambiando su seriedad por una sonrisa macabra. - ¿Quién es el primero en quedarse muy cerquita de mi?


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Ya habían dos horas desde que Armin debía haber abandonado su puesto. Eren, nervioso, daba vueltas por la habitación, escuchando las mil razones que Mikasa le daba para que su amigo se retrasara.

Pero ella sabía qué era lo que verdadermante le ocurría. Se sentía culpable por no poder evitar que Armin fuera el escogido para quedarse con Levi durante la primera semana. Le había prometido no cargarle con nada relacionado con él directamente, incluso ella le dijo que se encargaría de que no tuvieran contacto directo. Les preocupaba lo débil que resultaba su compañero, y lo manipulador que parecía el rey.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente, Eren la abrió sin pensarlo.

\- Armin.

Miró fijamente al chico que tenía delante, buscó cualquier señal de trauma en sus ojos, cualquier temblor, incluso alguna herida. Le hizo pasar y comenzó a inspeccionarle, preguntándole qué le había hecho, si le había dicho algo, dónde habían estado...

\- Eren - decía.

Pero no escuchó. Miró a Mikasa en busca de algo de ayuda, y se percató de que esta le miraba curiosa, como sorprendida por verle de una pieza.

Tras varios forcejeos, y algo de ayuda de su amiga, logró zafarse del pesado de Eren, quien aún insistía en que le había dicho algo que no quería contarles.

Tras la cena, Mikasa le aseguró que dejaría a Eren cansado para que durmiera pronto y le dejara descansar. Sonrió ante la promesa de la chica.

* _Habitación 204 *_

"¿Qué ha pasado?" se preguntó.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba cansado, pero no parecía asustado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo. Se lavó la cara y se mojó un poco el pelo.

Apenas entendía lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

" - Yo, señor - dijo Eren, poniéndose frente a Armin.

Levi les miró con una risita baja, una risa que a él le produjo escalofríos.

\- Vaya, qué inesperado - farfulló.

Vio cómo desviaba la mirada a Mikasa, y al momento resopló, con pereza. Le pareció una falta de respeto tremenda hacia su amiga, que en su opinión era la mejor para el puesto - dudaba mucho que se dejara intimidar.

Y al final vio cómo sus ojos se posaban en él, a pesar de que casi no le veía por la figura de Eren tratando de esconderlo.

\- Tú - susurró - eres el primero.

Eren se negó, trató de llevárselo de allí, incluso casi se pelea con uno de los gorilas que acompañaban al rey. Pero por mucho que insistió, no logró hacer que Levi cambiara de idea.

Miró a Mikasa, que impasible, miraba hacia Levi sin ningún tipo de sentimiento ni emoción en el rostro. No dijo nada.

Aterrado, salió de su escondite a pesar de las quejas de su amigo, y asintió, temblando.

\- Está bien, su majestad.

Levi rió, y mandó a los otros dos a otros puestos. Mikasa vigilaba la puerta principal, y Eren debía hacer guardia por los alrededores.

\- Ven conmigo. - le ordenó.

Sin titubear, andó tras de él. Le llevó por unos oscuros pasillos, todos con olores extraños, pinturas de personas por las paredes y algunas antorchas que le permitían ver a la figura que tenía delante.

El rey caminaba de manera firme, casi parecía que había formado parte de un ejército. De vez en cuando, Armin echaba un vistazo a las habitaciones que tenía a su alrededor. La mayoría estaban vacías, pero pudo ver a algunas personas. Las pocas que pudo ver tenían expresión triste y sombría, haciendo que el estómago de Armin se revolviera con la idea de vivir encerrado en un castillo custodidado por un asesino.

\- Por aquí - señaló unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba. - Solo puedes subir aquí cuando estés en este puesto, si te mando hacer otras cosas, no se te ocurra ni acercarte - amenazó.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Armin. Esa mirada le helaba la sangre.

A medida que fueron subiendo las escaleras, la luz se fue haciendo más intensa. Ahora los olores se habían disipado, y los techos eran altos, las paredes llenas de macetas colgando con flores, algunos sillones de color plateado y la alfombra verde recorriendo toda la planta.

" Lo bueno para los poderosos " - pensó.

Tras unos minutos caminando, llegaron a sus aposentos. La puerta era enorme, con detalles dorados y rojos alrededor. Levi miró al hombre que custodiaba la entrada, y mirando con desprecio a Armin, abrió las puertas.

Los aposentos de Levi, al contrario que el resto del castillo, no era ni luminosa ni oscura. Había pocas ventanas y una tenua y agradable luz entraba por ellas. Pero, curioso, se fijó en que no había cama, tan solo muchas estanterías con libros, un escritorio enorme en el centro y un asiento con un respaldo alto. Levi se sentó en él y le indicó que se acercara, oyendo la puerta cerrarse a su espalda.

Tragó saliva, y aguantó la mirada de Levi durante unos minutos.

\- Pareces débil - masculló - espero que al menos sirvas para traerme un té.

No supo qué decir, no se movió hasta que no vio que Levi le hacía señales de que quería ese té.

"¿Soy su chacha acaso?" ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la cocina. Pidió ayuda a un par de personas, pero nadie le contestó, ni siquiera se paraban a mirarle. Era invisible totalmente.

Enfadado por su estúpida e injusta situación, dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que finalmente encontró algo parecido a una cocina. Allí, por suerte, una amable señora le atendió y le preparó el té.

\- Gracias - sonrió, y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Levi.

\- Al fin - resopló - pensé que no ibas a venir nunca.

Ignorándolo, se acercó a su mesa y posó la taza. Levi le hizo señales con el dedo de que se acercara a él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y pegó su frente a la suya.

\- Bebe té - dijo.

\- ¿Q-Qué...?

\- Té.

Le soltó. Aunque no entendía nada, su expresión le daba auténtico pavor, así que tomo la taza y bebió un sorbo del té, aún caliente.

Esperó unos segundos a que Levi reaccionara.

\- Bien - susurró - quédate en la puerta vigilando.

Aliviado y confuso, se dirigió a salir del cuarto.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó.

Aún más confuso, no supo qué responder.

\- Quédate dentro.

¿Vigilar la puerta dentro de la habitación? Era una estupidez. Pero no podía desobedecerle.

Estuvo quieto mirando cómo Levi trabajaba en su papeleo el resto del día. No comió, ni descansó. Por suerte, estaba entrenado para aguantarlo, así que dedicó su tiempo a analizar a su nuevo jefe.

Se movía con agilidad, con demasiada para haberse dedicado siempre a lo mismo. De vez en cuando, miraba aburrido por la ventana, tiraba papeles arrugados a la papelera o tomaba algo de té. No le miró ni una sola vez.

\- Armin - lo llamó casi al anochecer - llevas dos horas más de lo debido aquí.

"¿Cómo?" se preguntó. No era posible, apenas se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta estar aquí? - dijo mirándole con una sonrisa torcida.

Sin pensárselo, Armin se inclinó en señal de respeto y se fue de allí."

\- Armin - susurró Mikasa.

El rubio despertó agitado. Se había quedado dormido en el baño, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada. Vio que estaba en pijama, con los pelos despeinados. Olía a sudor.

\- Intuyo que Eren duerme - dijo.

Mikasa asintió divertida y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Quieres hablar un poco?

Se mostraba tan cariñosa como siempre, pero algo le decía a Armin que se sentía culpable. Quizás por no haber impedido que le tocara a él estar cerca de Levi.

Se sentaron en la cama, Mikasa cogió un peine y empezó a peinarle.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido? - preguntó.

No supo qué responderle.

\- Yo... no lo sé. Ha sido extraño.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

No. No le había hecho nada, y aún así sentía que había estado tenso todo el día. Mikasa lo notó y le masajeó la espalda durante un rato, intentando relajarle. Armin se sintió raro, pero le gustaba la compañía de su mejor amiga.

\- Recuéstate - le dijo.

\- ¿Para q-

Pero no terminó la frase. Mikasa le tiró de espaldas a la cama y se subió encima de él, mirándole fijamente, muy cerca de él. Parecía que ese día todos querían tenerle cerca.

\- Armin... ¿Crees que soy atractiva?

Se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué pretendía?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mikasa?

\- Tú responde.

Dudó, pero finalmente dijo que sí, que le resultaba atractiva, era guapa, fuerte, lista... pero no entendió por qué de repente comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- Mikasa, para.

Pero no hizo caso. Mikasa fue bajando lentamente por su torso, creyendo que tenía la situación controlada, cuando notó una fuerte mano agarrándola de la muñeca. La empujó hacia él y la abrazó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para pararlo. Se aferró a Armin todo lo fuerte que pudo y desahogó su dolor en la camisa de su amigo.

Tras un tiempo abrazados sin hablar, Mikasa se incorporó, al igual que Armin.

\- Perdóname, Armin. No sé por qué he hecho eso.

Su amigo le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Habla con él, Mikasa. No debes sufrir más por esto.

Ella le miró, lloró y le abrazó de nuevo.

\- Gracias - susurró.


	4. Capítulo 3

-Tres días más.

-¿Tres días más? - Eren no supo qué decir. Levi parecía estar explotando a su amigo, abusando de su poder, siendo un caprichoso. Pero, lo que más le molestaba, sin duda, era la actitud de Armin.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien?

Armin no le miraba.

-Tampoco puedo elegir, Eren, y prefiero no meterme en problemas. Además, solo son tres días.

"¿ _Solo tres días?_ " pensó el castaño. No consiguió comprender qué ocurría, pero por más que intentó luchar contra lo que él consideraba una injusticia, su compañero no escuchaba. Se fue de nuevo a seguir con su guardia.

-Está muy raro – le comentó a su hermana – Algo va mal.

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Mikasa? – Se giró para mirarla y se sorprendió. Estaba llorando.

-Mikasa… ¿Qué… qué te ocurre?

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, nunca la había visto llorar. Estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacia el suelo, sin apenas moverse. Parecía estar paralizada.

Se acercó a ella e intentó cogerle la mano, hacer que le mirara, pero no respondió a nada. Solo después de cinco minutos de silencio, Mikasa se acercó a él y le besó sin previo aviso.

-Eren – susurró entre beso y beso - ¿Tú me quieres?

-Mikasa…

Sus ojos se encontraron.

¿Qué esperaba de aquella pregunta? Ninguna de las respuestas sería válida. Si decía que sí, sería demasiado extraño. Eran hermanos, no de sangre, pero crecieron juntos. Ni siquiera la lujuria que sentían estaba bien, ni siquiera abrazarse de la manera que lo hacían era correcto. Y si decía que no…

¿Y si decía que no?

Pero Eren dio una respuesta aún peor. Algo que dolió, y que posiblemente fuera la peor opción. Simplemente, calló.

Se separó de él.

-Mikasa, por favor, ya hemos hablado de todo esto.

Ella se levantó, abrió la puerta del baño y encendió el grifo de la bañera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…? Siéntate, por favor…

Pero Mikasa cerró con fuerza, asegurando la puerta para que nadie la molestara.

Era culpa suya, sin duda. Eren sabía perfectamente lo que su hermana deseaba, desde hacía meses. Y desde entonces él mismo se había preguntado muchas cosas.

¿A qué estaban jugando?

No entendía qué era lo que le ocurría. Cayó rendido a los pies de Mikasa la primera noche que ella intentó seducirle, sin saber muy bien por qué. Nunca se había planteado quién era ella, nunca había pensado realmente en lo que estaban haciendo, no quería. Le gustaba divertirse, y para él eso era todo. Todo se estropeó cuando los sentimientos que ella intentó esconder durante los primeros meses florecieron de nuevo, y miles de ideas y de sueños hipotéticos sobre una relación juntos se convirtieron en un deseo.

Pero… él no la veía así. Casi… ni la veía.

Debía parar aquello.

 _*Palacio de Karuna*_

\- ¡Armin!

Se dio la vuelta, asustado, para encontrarse con la cocinera del castillo. Le ofreció un trozo de pan de plátano y algunas galletas.

-Muchas gracias – sonrió.

-Sé que trabajas mucho muchacho. Mereces un buen desayuno, pásate por aquí cada mañana, ¿vale?

-Vaya… gracias, es muy amable – dijo sorprendido por la generosidad de la mujer.

-No son muchos los trabajadores de este lugar que sean tan agradables como tú – le guiñó un ojo – hay que agradecerlo.

Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras que conducían a los aposentos del rey, ahuyentando a la cocinera. Armin escondió su desayuno en uno de sus bolsillos y camino despacio, esquivando a un soldado de guardia que pasó con cara de pocos amigos, y subió rápido.

-Vaya, por fin vuelves – comentó Levi sin levantar la mirada de su escritorio – pensé que no me volverías a deleitar con tu hermosa cabellera.

Se escuchó un golpe. Armin había tirado sin querer unos libros de la estantería al caminar sin mirar por dónde iba.

-¿Te distraer fácilmente, muchacho?

El rubio se agachó a recogerlo, ruborizado. Estaba reuniéndolo todo cuando vio las relucientes botas negras del rey a su derecha. Elevó la mirada, y se encontró con esos ojos vacíos mirándole fijamente.

-Eres un chico muy curioso, Armin – susurró.

Se agachó junto a él, haciendo que este evitara mirarle más tiempo. Armin casi no se movía, tan solo miraba al suelo, temblando. De repente, notó una mano fría en su cabeza, acariciándolo como si fuera un perro.

-Desde luego, es hermoso…

-¡Su majestad! – Un enorme soldado abrió las puertas de par en par, distrayendo a Levi lo suficiente para que Armin consiguiera huir hacia el pasillo.

Corrió, alejándose sin motivo alguno de la habitación de Levi. Un monarca cuya furia y fanatismo eran famosas. Un rey, que con tan solo chascar los dedos, mandaría su ejecución. Sin embargo, no paró, hasta que logró encontrar un baño de servicio vacío.

Se sentó en el váter y miró al frente, sin apenas poder respirar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese hombre le causaba esa sensación tan extraña? ¿Y qué era siquiera esa sensación? No lo podía entender, alguien que le debía causar repulsión, tan solo conseguía crearle una curiosidad tremenda. Una sensación de atracción que no comprendía. No sabía qué debía hacer, ni con quién hablar…

Pasaron horas. Armin no se había podido mover en todo ese tiempo, hasta que se dio por vencido. Debía volver al trabajo. Debía enfrentarse a la realidad.

Con miedo, subió las escaleras de nuevo. Ya estaba bastante oscuro, así que la seguridad había aumentado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, unos grandes guardias le prohibieron el paso.

-El rey duerme. Vuelve por la mañana.

-Pero… debería decirle que me voy… yo… debería entrar y…

-He dicho que te largues. Vuelve por la mañana.

-Pero, y-

-Enano – amenazó el otro guardia – vete.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué necesitaba verle antes de irse…? ¿Por qué…?

-Déjale pasar – se escuchó.

Levi mandó a Armin entrar desde el otro lado de la puerta, no sin un gruñido por parte de sus amables soldados. Cerró la puerta y le miró, pero esta vez no le encontró absorto en algún papeleo o libro, ni siquiera estaba sentado en su sillón. Estaba apoyado en la pared, con una mirada aterradora.

Tragó saliva, dispuesto a disculparse por haber huido. Pero su garganta no se lo permitió. Notó el estrés en su pecho, la garganta tensa y la boca seca, sin saber cómo volver a huir. Cerró los ojos para evitar ponerse más nervioso, pero solo logró lo contrario.

Cada paso que Levi daba suponía un infierno para Armin. Los tacones de sus botas resonaban por todo el cuarto, cada vez más cerca de él, que luchaba por articular alguna palabra digna, algo que le sacara de aquella situación.

De repente, los pasos cesaron. Pasaron solo unos segundos, y Armin abrió los ojos.

-Hueles bien. – susurró.

Bueno, ha pasado casi un año desde el último capítulo, pero me acordé de esta historia y como me gusta, he decidido seguirla. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
